


Fade

by cherrytruck



Category: Prince of Persia (Video Game 2008)
Genre: F/M, can you talk about death in a g-rated fic? I dunno, when characters contemplate on death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: They may have almost completed their journey, but their tiredness catches onto them and they contemplate about what comes next.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oudeteron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/gifts).



They were closer to healing all the lands – but with each step, The Prince would begin to falter. Perhaps these areas were getting more difficult to navigate; perhaps he was losing his edge, perhaps-

He slipped and fell down again. Elika’s hand would always reach out to him and pull him back to safety. By now he had become desensitized to the fear of falling.

“You’re getting sloppy. Honestly, where would you be without me?” Elika was sounding more playful, more relaxed. That was the one comfort The Prince could at least be grateful for at this very moment. He did however notice that she was looking more tired herself.

The Prince stopped when he found a neat patch of grass. “Let’s sit down for a few minutes. We’ve been running around for a while.”

“All right.” The Princess didn’t protest – normally she was rather pushy with progress, so this came as somewhat of a surprise, albeit a welcoming one.

The surroundings of the healed lands gave them a moment of peace, a reminder of what the world would look like again once this was all over. It was tempting to stay this way without having to continue their endless pursuits and hurt Elika even more. The world had no idea about them, and likewise, they had no idea what was happening to the world outside of them.

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like to be dead?”

That was Elika. That was definitely her voice, but those words were shockingly uncharacteristic of her.

“What? Elika, what brought that on?”

The Princess laughed as if she had just said some kind of witty joke. “Because I keep rescuing you from falling, so I thought it would be good for you to remember to take care of yourself a little more. Who knows when my powers will suddenly fade away? Now that would be something, wouldn’t it?”

Usually it was The Prince who cracked these strange kind of jokes that she wouldn’t understand. Now he felt like the tables had turned. “Please don’t think about it like that, Elika. We’ve come this far. We’re getting close to finishing this.”

Elika got up, back to her restless self. “I’ve been dead before, remember?”

And with that reminder, The Prince suddenly felt sick.


End file.
